disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Out of Thin Air
"Out of Thin Air" is the second song of Disney's 1996 animated sequel, Aladdin and the King of Thieves. It is a song sung by Aladdin and Jasmine as Jasmine encourages Aladdin to go and find his father. Lyrics Jasmine You showed me the world When I was all locked up inside, You reached out your hand And took me on a magic carpet ride One look at your smile, And I could see the light Shining everywhere People like you don't come out of thin air. Aladdin Oh, Jasmine You don't understand There is so much that you don't see Just think, if you can, What growing up had to be like for me Your father's a man Who taught you who you are-- Mine was never there So how can you say I don't come out of thin air? There's so much I want to know Jasmine You've got the chance to learn Aladdin If it means I'd have to go-- Jasmine I'll be right here when you return... Our wedding can wait Aladdin I love you Jasmine I think it's worth this small delay Aladdin Maybe you're right Jasmine And won't it be great To have your father see our wedding day? Aladdin I've waited so long Jasmine It isn't too late Aladdin To learn the truth Both And now at last, we can finally say Jasmine Your father is really there Aladdin There's so much that we might share Jasmine And you'll finally learn Both (You) (I) don't come out of thin air Trivia *Jasmine's opening line to the song makes a reference to the song "A Whole New World" from the first Aladdin film, when Aladdin took Jasmine on a magic carpet ride. Gallery Disney's Aladdin - KoT - Out of Thin Air - You Showed Me the World.jpg|'Jasmine:' "You showed me the world..." Disney's Aladdin - KoT - Out of Thin Air - When I Was All Locked Up Inside.jpg|"...when I was all locked up inside." Disney's Aladdin - KoT - Out of Thin Air - Aladdin's Smile.jpg Aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-2338.jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - Aladdin and the King of Thieves (9).jpg Disney's Aladdin - KoT - Out of Thin Air - Shining Everywhere.jpg|"...shining everywhere." Disney's Aladdin - KoT - Out of Thin Air - Sunset in Agrabah.jpg|"People like you..." Sunset in Agrabah. Jasmine thin air.JPG|"...don't come out of..." Disney's Aladdin - KoT - Out of Thin Air - Don't Come Out of Thin Air.jpg|"...thin air." Disney's Aladdin - KoT - Out of Thin Air - Jasmine with Abu.jpg Aladdin1.png|Aladdin as a child. Disney's Aladdin - KoT - Out of Thin Air - If It Means I Have to Go.jpg|'Aladdin:' "If it means I have to go." Disney's Aladdin - KoT - Out of Thin Air - I'll Be Right Here.jpg|'Jasmine:' "I'll be right here..." Disney's Aladdin - KoT - Out of Thin Air - When You Return.jpg|"...when you return." Disney's Aladdin - KoT - Out of Thin Air - Abu with the Oracle's Talisman.jpg|Abu holding the Oracle's scepter. Disney's Aladdin - KoT - Out of Thin Air - Carpet and Abu - 1.jpg Disney's Aladdin - KoT - Out of Thin Air - Carpet and Abu - 2.jpg Disney's Aladdin - KoT - Out of Thin Air - And Now at Last.jpg|'Both:' "And now at last..." Together Forever They Shall Be.jpg|"We can finally say." Disney's Aladdin - KoT - Out of Thin Air - Your Father Is Really There.jpg|'Jasmine:' "Your father is really there." Disney's Aladdin - KoT - Out of Thin Air - There's So Much.jpg|'Aladdin:' "There's so much that we might share." fr:Tombé du Ciel (Aladdin et le Roi des Voleurs) Category:Songs Category:Romance songs Category:Aladdin songs Category:Disney Princess songs Category:Songs in Disney Sing Along Songs videos Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Disney Prince songs